


Meeting Is Awkward When Only One Of Us Is In a Thong

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pansexual Jay (Disney), Shy Carlos, meet awkward, real life AU, stripper Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Carlos has a crush on his neighbor. So it's a surprise when he seems him as the stripper at his best friend's party.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Meeting Is Awkward When Only One Of Us Is In a Thong

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt and though it was funny Never wrote Jay as a stripper before, so why not.

“Yes Evie, for the last time, I’m coming. I RSVP’d over a month ago, okay? I’ll be at your party.” Carlos wasn’t that happy about Evie’s bachelorette party, largely because he’d barely met the guy she was marrying. Apparently, Doug felt ‘uncomfortable’ around gay men. So not only was he going to a loud party with a bunch of women he didn’t know, but it was for an event he wasn’t sure he approved of. 

“Okay, as long as you’re there. And come early so you can help with decorating.” Carlos wasn’t that good with decorating, but he did like to help. She chattered more as he left his apartment, passing his neighbor Jay on the way. They both waved and went in opposite directions. He didn’t know Jay at all, but he liked him. He was a good neighbor and was also pretty hot. 

Carlos might have turned and watched Jay go, but he didn’t dwell on it. He would get the nerve to talk to Jay more. Jay seemed to work nights, so he didn’t see him often.

“Hey, are you listening?” That got his attention back on Evie, and they talked as he got in the car. He put her on speaker and drove to his boring job while talking about the party with Evie. When he got to work, he forgot all about Evie and her worries about the cake. 

When he got home, he heard Jay leave for the night. Jay lived on the opposite side of his apartment, right across. Carlos might monitor his comings and goings, at least a bit. They didn’t really know each other, they said hi in the hallway. Once he had helped Jay find his cat. But, he was nice to look at and friendly. Maybe one day they’d talk.

Carlos decided to leave it alone, and fix dinner for himself. He ate in front of the TV, then cleaned his apartment before going to bed. 

Maybe he needed to get out more. 

When he woke up the next morning, he heard Jay open and close his front door. He curled on his side, wondering what he did all night. Who he talked to. Did he like what he did, whatever it was? Carlos stopped the train of thought before it got too obsessive and got out of bed.

…

That Friday night, he got dressed, fixed his hair, and drove to the party. It was being held in a house of a woman Evie worked with, that he had never met. When he thought he’d found it, he knocked on the door. 

The door opened, and an older woman in a loud dress looked at him. “Are you Carlos?” She looked curious and friendly, which Carlos figured was good. “I’m Emily.”

“Yeah, hi,” he smiled. “Evie wanted me to come early and help you, is that okay?” She opened the door and let him in, chattering about needing to move more chairs from the basement, and did he want a drink. 

Carlos spent an hour helping Emily get the house set up, and had two spiced rum drinks she fixed for him. So he was in a great mood when Evie and a few others got there. “Heyyyy,” he said, opening his arms up for his best friend. 

“Hey sweetie, wow, you’ve had a little to drink huh?” She hugged him excitement pouring out of her as she talked about her last dress fitting and the lunch she’d had with her soon to be bridesmaids. Carlos enjoyed the chatter, and talked to her a bit about work, and the decorating they’d been doing. 

Everyone who was there started chipping in, putting food out fore the buffet and napkins. “Hey, did everyone bring cash for the stripper?” Emily said, and Carlos nearly dropped a plate.

“I didn’t know there was going to be one,” he said, trying not to sound like he was prudish. From the giggles he got, he guessed that didn’t work. “Evie! You gotta tell me these things!” 

“Sorry, but we weren’t sure if we were going to go through with it,” Evie said, blushing a little. “But Lonni talked to him, and he said he was fine with guys being here too. I didn’t want to get anyone who wouldn’t be.” Carlos grinned then-he loved Evie so much. And he was still a little tipsy. 

“Well, let me go to the ATM and get some money out, I’ll be right back.” A couple of the women whooped, and Carlos laughed. 

He jogged down to the corner, got out a few twenties, and came back. They hadn’t really started yet, so he didn’t miss anything. The first part of the party was just a combo of finger food, sweets, booze, and stupid games. Carlos was enjoying himself though, and it looked like Evie was having a ball. Maybe this wedding wouldn’t be a disaster after all. 

It was about nine when there was a knock on the door. Carlos was getting another glass, and didn’t see the stripper until he stumbled back to his chair. At first, he only saw him from behind, long dark hair. _Hey, that looks kind of familiar...oh shit_.

Jay didn’t see him first, he was too busy working the crowd. He started with Evie, grinding in her face as he pulled off his shirt, then the pants. Oh God, here was his crush, wearing only a g-string, with thick thighs he wanted to leave teeth marks on. Shit. Why was this his life?

Jay made the rounds of women, and finally came back to him. Carlos had been sitting off by himself, and Carlos saw the exact moment when Jay recognized him. He smiled, then straddled Carlos’s lap. 

“Hi, neighbor,” Jay said near his ear, the women whooping too loud to have any idea what he was saying. “This is kind of an awkward surprise, huh?”

“Shit. I’m so sorry,” He choked out, and Jay laughed, rolling his hips a little. His hair fell forward, so nobody could tell they were talking. “Is this weird for you?” 

“Probably worse for you. I can get up now, if this is too much.” He smiled, and Carlos smiled back, nodding. Jay got up, leaving him about half hard and suddenly very sober. Jay danced in the middle of the room, and then everyone started bring out tip money. Carlos fumbled for his, handing him a big tip, which got him a surprisingly shy smile. Then the dance part was over, Lonni got Jay a drink that he declined, saying he had to drive to his next gig, and that was it. 

Jay winked at him before he left. Carlos wanted to sink into the carpet. He wanted to tell Evie, but at the same time, didn’t want to distract her from her party. So he just tried to pull himself together for the rest of it. He did that with more booze. 

Lonni wound up driving him home. He collapsed in his bed still wearing his clothes.

…

Carlos made it to the wedding the next day with minutes to spare, hungover and wishing they weren’t having it out in the bright sunshine. He brought a water bottle with him, and nobody seemed to mind as long as he was discreet about sipping from it. 

The wedding was beautiful, he had to admit. Even Doug looked pretty good, and everything went well. He was glad he was seated sort of in the back though, since he looked like death warmed over. But it was a good ceremony, his head didn’t split open, and then it was time for a reception. 

He avoided the booze there, and just sat alone and watched everything. He didn’t know many other people, even though Lonni found him and they sat together for a while. He’d always liked her from the few times they’d met. 

Then there was a lot of speeches, a dance, some other stuff that made his poor hungover single head hurt, and then it was over. He got to hug Evie right before she left. Doug shook his hand, and seemed actually glad he was there. Maybe he wasn’t a lost cause. 

Then it was done, and it was time to leave. Carlos didn’t want Doug, of course, but being reminded of how single he was was never great. And having seen his crush in a g-string, but not for him, was, well. Not much fun. 

He drove home, stopping for takeout on the way. Takeout and Netflix, because why not. A single person’s cliché Saturday night. Why not. He got Chinese, changed into sweats, and binged half a season of a boring drama before he fell asleep. 

He woke up hours later, to a knock on his door. Groggy, he staggered to it and opened it without thinking. 

In front of him is Jay, looking fresh and clean compared to his ‘I slept on the couch’ aura. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two glasses in the other. “Oh hey, um, I know last night was pretty awkward, but I wondered if we could talk?” 

Carlos blinked. “Oh, okay. Sure.” He got out of the way and closed the door as Jay found a place to sit. When he did, Carlos pulled up a seat next to him. Jay handed him a glass. “I’ll start, I guess. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

Jay grinned. “You really didn’t.” He had gotten the top off the bottle and poured Carlos a good stiff shot. “You looked pretty surprised though. I know you don’t know me well. I just wanted to see if you weren’t disgusted by what I do.”

“No. I mean, why?” Carlos meant that, and Jay’s face lit up. “You’re not doing anything wrong, it was just strange to see you at my best friend’s party like that. And um, I kinda think you’re hot, and I never get to talk to you.”

“I know, I’ve caught you looking at me.” Carlos covered his face, groaning. “No, hey. That’s why I’m here. We can talk about it, right?” Carlos looked up to see Jay leaning in closer. “I mean, I’m fine with that.”

“You are? You don’t really know me. I didn’t even know if you liked guys.” 

“I like...beautiful people,” Jay said. “I’m pansexual, but I’m not dating anyone now. How about you?” 

“Single. It sucks going to your best friend’s wedding alone, by the way.” Carlos smiled, and put his glass down. “I don’t think I’ll drink that, I had too much last night. Hey, you’re not working on a weekend?” He wasn’t sure what time it was, but Jay came home at dawn sometimes.

“I did one party, gave my other ones to a friend. And I’m not working my club job tonight.” Jay started stroking down his arm., giving Carlos goosebumps. “You’re right, I don’t know you. You’re just the sweet, cute guy who found my cat.” Jay grinned wider at the expression Carlos must have been making. “I know, I tried to act cool, but I was panicking inside. Sable is my baby, I was afraid she was gone.” 

“Oh,” Carlos moved in a little closer. Jay’s expression went sharp and hungry, and he licked his lips. That was what pushed Carlos to bridge the gap and kiss him. Jay immediately opened his mouth and put a hand on Carlos’s shoulder like he was afraid Carlos would pull away. Like he would.

They kissed like that for a minute, but the angle from sitting in the chairs was awkward. So they moved to the couch. That was how Carlos found himself on his back on his couch, his insanely hot crush straddling him, with the takeout containers still on his coffee table. He was still wearing his ugly sweats too. Jay didn’t seem to care. 

There were more slow, lazy kisses, with Jay holding himself up so they didn’t grind. “Um, I want to stop here,” Jay said in his ear. “I’m not trying to be a tease, but I want to see you again. I know people think I’m slutty because of my job, but...” 

“No, hey, that’s okay,” Carlos said when he could get the words out. “It doesn’t matter what you do, you can stop when you want to stop.” Jay moved off him, and Carlos sat up, wishing he could adjust himself. He was pretty hard. “Wow. That was good.” 

“Thanks.” Jay sat back down. He was flushed, not looking much better than Carlos probably was. “Can I see you again? It might be a while with my work schedule.” Carlos nodded. “I want to take you out, ask you about your job and all that. So, if you don’t want to have real dates, I understand, but that’s what I want.” 

“That’s great. I want to know you too. I don’t really pick up.” Carlos didn’t say it had been months since he’d dated anyone. “Do you want to stay and watch something?” 

Jay shook his head and stood up. “It’ll be hard for me to keep my hands off you if I did,” he said. Carlos got up too, walking with Jay the few feet to his door. “Give me your number, my schedule changes all the time.” 

Carlos found his phone, and they exchanged numbers. There was pause, then Jay pulled him in for a hug. “Thanks for taking it easy on me at the party,” Carlos said, and Jay laughed. 

“I didn’t want to scare you off.” Then Jay gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. “Night.” Then he was out the door, leaving Carlos wondering if he had just dreamed all of this.

But the next day, he got a text, then more texts. Then they went on a date, where Jay sounded actually thrilled to hear about his job as a coder. That night ended with them on the couch too, Jay pressing Carlos into the cushions, moving against him. 

“Thanks for giving me a chance,” he said, and Carlos couldn’t believe Jay was the one saying that, but he just kissed Jay harder.


End file.
